onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Fukaboshi Vs. Dosun
I feel like Dosun's fight with Fukaboshi got underplayed, and I feel ripped off, no knowing the ending. So, I will satisfy that curiousity. Note, I'm writing this while bored, so the humor to violence ratio will be rather generous, and overall it will be somewhat diluted. On top of that, I'm writing this completely ad lib, unlike my last predictions, where I actually gave them some thought before starting. Let's see what happens, and I mean that in every context of the phrase. There will be a few references to various things in this. I apologize for any general crappiness. Fukaboshi: You bastard! How dare you use my mother's memory as a call for violence! You'll pay for this. Dosun: And what do you think you can do about it, Chancellor of the Realm, Prince Fukaboshi? All around the island, the rest of the officers are doing the same thing as me dosun! What will you do about them? Fukaboshi: You forget about my brothers. Dosun: Oh, a dancer and a singer, we are so screwed dosun. Look out everyone, the glee club is attacking, hahahahahah! Fukaboshi: Taking care of you will be a start! He charges at Dosun with his trident extended. Dosun: Did you forget I have a giant hammer!? He easily blocks the trident with his hammer's head. Dosun and Fukaboshi stand in a stalemate. Fukaboshi (jumps back): Well, seems you're stronger than I anticipated. Dosun: Unlike you and the Neptune Army, I've actually upped my repertoire, observe. He puts his hand on the flat end of his hammer's head, and starts twisting the middle. A large part of the head became unscewed and hit the ground with a loud dosun. Fukaboshi: You can hollow out your hammer? What good will that do? (thinking, how much does that piece weigh? Dosun: Tell me, do you like games, Fukaboshi? Fukaboshi: What are you talking about? Dosun then hits his hammer into the ground, when he pulls it out he scoops out a large chunk of rock with the hollow part. Dosun: Tell me, do you like ice cream? Fukaboshi (thinking: Why haven't I attacked him during all this?): What the hell is with these questions? Dosun: It all leads up to this! Croquet: Rocky Road! He swings his hammer with great force, sending the large rock inside the hammer flying toward Fukaboshi. Fukaboshi (dodging): All that build up for nothing, now die! He swings his trident with great force, he knocks Dosun back, damaging him quite a bit. Dosun: Heheh, thanks for pushing me out of the way! Fukaboshi: Why? Dosun: You'll find out in 5...4...3... The rock that Fukaboshi had dodged suddenly hits him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Fukaboshi (cautiously getting up): How the hell did you pull that off? Dosun: Hm, miscalculated, guess I don't know my own strength. First off, I took a gamble. I mean, htf should I know whether or not you had Busoshoku Haki? Second, look here. (he points to the inside of his hammer) Inside there is a Rubbery Coral. I coated the rock, and i had it bounce off of buildings until it came back and hit you. Fukaboshi: What if it didn't? Dosun: C'est la vie. Fukaboshi (pressing his hands together and concentrating): Now it's my turn. Dosun: What are you going to do? Pray for me to die? dosun. Fukaboshi: Merman Combat... Dosun: Oh crap. Fukaboshi: 20,000 Leagues! He thrusts his hands forward and a huge shock wave comes out. Dosun is sent flying into a building, which collapses on him. Fukaboshi: Ugh, better go see if that prick's alive. Probably is, considering I wasn't under water. He goes over to the building and starts sifting through the rubble. Fukaboshi: Found you! Now to finish the job. Dosun: Wait! Stop! Fukaboshi: Huh? Dosun: Hammer Time! He swings his hammer which was just beyond his head, right into the back of Fukaboshi's skull, cracking it. Fukaboshi: Ow! That friggin' hurt! Eat trident, flat head! He swings his trident, diagonally cutting Dosun from the shoulder to the hip. Dosun: Oh, did I make Le Petit Prince angry? Fukaboshi: Damn right you did! Merman Combat Whale Style: Over Roar! Dosun: Wait! Whales are ma- He opens his mouth and releases a sonic blast that knocks Dosun back and dazes him. Fukaboshi walks over to the dazed Dosun Fukaboshi: I see you're still alive. Mind if I borrow your hammer? Dosun (unaware that his weapon was being taken): You won't win. Ugh, my head. Fukaboshi: Hey MC, hammer this! He brings the hammer down on Dosun's head, crushing his face in. Fukaboshi (leaning over the barely conscious Dosun): Give your boss this message. If you mess with us again, we will beat your asses like you owe us rent, got it? Dosun: Uuuuuuu. Fukaboshi: You're lucky Aladdin's a good doctor, and that he was willing to help scum like you. ???:Brother! ???:Are you alright? Fukaboshi: Ah, Manboshi, Ryuboshi. I'm ok. My head feels like it just got crapped on by a sea freight train, but I'll be okay. Manboshi: I see you beat Dosun, though not that easily. I had similar trouble against Daruma, and Ryuboshi didn't have it too easy against Ikaros Muhhi, but we took care of them. Even separated, no one can beat the Song and Dance Brothers! Ryuboshi: That's right. Come on, Fukaboshi, let's get your head looked at. And the three brothers head off to the palace to see a doctor for Fukaboshi. Category:Blog posts